Yoon Bum's uncle
TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR RAPE AND SEXUAL ABUSE Biography The Paternal Uncle of Yoon Bum and a secondary Antagonist in Killing Stalking. Appearance He has grey-black hair, but we have never seen is full face, although we saw his eye when he chased Bum in Chapter 33, though it was a hallucination of Bum. Personality Arguably the one who made Yoon Bum as messed up as he is, he is a selfish and cruel man. He lacks basic human empathy and treats his family like dirt instead of lusting after women. He severely abused Yoon Bum sexually, physically and emotionally, but also his own Mother although to a way lesser degree. In the present, he seems to be vengeful and borderline obsessed with wanting Bum to return him back to his house. This is to either to continue his abuse and/or to ensure his silence. History At some point in Yoon Bum's childhood, he became his guardian after his Parents died. He is resentful that Bum's Mother fell in love with his brother and left him. Unfortunately, this lead him to violently abuse Yoon Bum as a child. It is implied that he is taking his anger and frustation out at the offspring of the woman he loved. It is unknown if he sexually abused him at this age. At some point, he began to regularly rape Bum and made him drink once, most likely to take advantage of a drunk Bum. It is unknown how Bum escaped his uncle. Plot Chapter 25 In a flashback, Yoon Bum was seemingly jailed due to unknown reasons and he would need to pay 3,000,000 won for a settlement. Due to his anger, he grabs Bum by his hair and tells him to die just like his parents did. A woman who is there pays the money out of empathy only as he begs her to do so as he would be confined for his horrific abuse to Bum. At home, he starts severely beating him as "pay back" for the money he himself didn't pay, even attempting to rip off Bum's Genitals. Afterwards, he starves him and threatens his Mother not to feed him. Later that day, he comes home drunk and goes to vent at Bum about his Mother, how she left him for his brother and his parents apparently neglected him, saying that they deserved to die and that Bum is the result of their "sins". It is implied that he later masturbates in the bedroom as Yoon Bum who was out, drinking water in the middle of the night because of the heat, went to check where the strange sound came from, immediately running back to his room when his uncle saw and followed Bum to his room and gave a creepy laughter before going back to his room. The next day, as Bum was showering, his Uncle come home early, wondering Bum. As Bum was drying after the shower, he sexually harasses Bum by looking at his thighs. At the same night, he gets into Bum's bed and rapes him while his Mother is sleeping. Chapter 26 Non-consentually, he rapes Bum while saying his Ex-lover's (Bum's Mother) name in trance like state. A traumatized Bum blames himself the next day and runs away from home after accidentally self harming with a knife. Before the uncle went searching for him, Bum came back and knocked at the door. The uncle quickly grabbed a wodden bat and told his mother to open the door, wanting to punish Bum. Bum, still traumatized, apologized for running away. While Bum went back to his room, they noticed his hand bleeding. The uncle pounded against the door, telling Bum to open up while Bum cries. The next day, Bum's Grandma told him that his uncle wouldn't come home that night, facilitating Bum. Before they went to sleep, she told Bum that he should sleep in his Uncle's room since he wouldn't be home at that night anyways. However, it turned out to be a lie since he came home and ended up beating him in his room while he's naked with a cane then fully rapes him violently and disturbingly. Chapter 45 After Sangwoo returns after disappearing for a few hours, he returned to Bum promising to give him a “present”. Bum is told to close his eyes while Sangwoo leaves the room to get said “present”. After a short while, a person’s footsteps are heard by Bum followed by Sangwoo telling him to open his eyes. Shockingly, it is revealed that the “present” was his Uncle. Bum is horrified. Chapter 46 Bum is terrified and confused by the sight of his abusive uncle as the latter mentions how he came to get him because Bum apparently wrote him messages and begged him to take him home, which Bum never did, but actually Sangwoo who used Bum's phone without him knowing. Bum's uncle asks if Bum sells his body to be able to stay with Sangwoo and jokes around how that's not possible and how anyone would ever be friends with a "scrawny, filthy little brat" like Bum, making Bum cry. He tells him how he was just joking around and "promises" him that he won't hit him again and hold him whenever Bum feels lonely. Bum freaks out and tells him to not touch him which the Man didn't take well as he punches Bum and beats him up, telling him how he is just like his mom and switched to someone else. The Uncle attempts to rape him as Sangwoo suddenly appeared and put a plastic bag over his head, saying that it's time to open the present as he beats the Uncle to death with a hammer. After that, Sangwoo confesses that he called the Uncle with Bum's phone and says how he thought that Bum wanted him dead which Bum denies in tears and anger and how he never wanted his uncle dead, but never see him again. Sangwoo then left and Bum began to get flashbacks about his childhood, freaking out due to not knowing whether his memories are true or not (A common thing with abused victims with PTSD). He begins to hallucinate that his Uncle is still alive on the ground, telling Bum nasty things. Bum, who gets a panic attack, runs upstairs and hides in a closet. The last thing he sees before closing it is a hallucination of the corpse of his uncle. Chapter 49 Bum is having a dream which turns into a nightmare when his Uncle appeared and is about to kill him. He then wakes up in the closet, not remembering his dream. When he went downstairs, he sees that his Uncle's corpse is gone and freaks out, thinking that his Uncle is still alive and will kill him. Before Bum went outside, he looked back and saw that the corpse of his Uncle is still there after all. Chapter 51 The Uncle's body was mutilated by Sangwoo. = Category:Killing Stalking Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased